


(Don't Grant Me) Mercy

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chains, Kinktober 2017, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Everyone has a turn eventually.





	(Don't Grant Me) Mercy

"In here."

Pushing the metal door back allowed for light, but the depth of the cell kept everything dark beyond the first few steps.

"Are you sure we won't be diseased?"

"No. Other men and women have come down here for the same reason, and they return just fine. Come now, before you lose your nerve completely."

The two guards walk down into the darkness, leaving the door open with a complete lack of concern of the prisoner's escape.

"Wow… there he is. You know, I've never seen him this close up before."

"Well, now he is lower than a commoner. Nothing but a lonesome demon to be punished."

"Ugh, I don't know about this. Seems dirty."

"Tch, he isn't human. He is a monster."

The guard approached the prisoner, the man tied up and forced to spread at the ankles by chains and wood beams. His body was bent over at the hip, arms raised up towards the ceiling by more chains, as if spreading wings, only the position caused his shoulders to be uncomfortably located. His head, red hat matted and grimy, was wrapped with chain, his mouth open, but muffled by the metal loops. He did not move-- asleep or unconscious or simply not caring.

His ass was presented like a vessel to anyone or anything to penetrate. He was littered with wounds, some newly bleeding.

"Truly diseased. Who would fuck something so disgusting."

"It heals itself overnight. As if it was never hurt, or ever fucked."

"Still… I'm not doing this. I'll not tell anyone, but I'm not going to participate."

"Well… that's just too bad."

The prisoner flinched when he heard the cry, then sputtering gurgles, of the killed guard. He heard the body drop to the ground in a heap of lost life and then heard a _'pouph'_ of a spit.

"Tch, weak. Well, look at what you've done, Ardyn. Another man killed by your mysterious hand."

The guard left, and Ardyn did nothing as heard the metal door closed shut.


End file.
